63rd Hunger Games
by animeluverqueen
Summary: Maybe because I'm from District 10, a district no one cares about, a district that only had a handful of victor. All I know is that I'll soon be dead. The arena of the 63rd Hunger Games will be the place of my death.
1. Chapter 1

Maybe because I woke up late is why I'm on this train, looking down at the people as we slowly begin to move forward. I kiss three fingers on my left hand and silently hold them up as we move away faster and faster. Maybe because the odds were never in my favor to begin with. Maybe because I'm from District 10, a district no one cares about, a district that only had a handful of victor. All I know is that I'll soon be dead. The arena of the 63rd Hunger Games will be the place of my death. Okay maybe I won't die that quickly but the odds aren't looking too fantastic. What can I, a cattle rancher's daughter, possible do against a pack of Careers? Diddly squat that's what.

What does it matter anyway; I'm sure my family began preparing my funeral arrangements right after my name was called. Well on my gravestone it'll read Felicia Trotter. Or better yet the girl who was brutally murdered in an arena far away while her family are hopelessly watching from the safe confines of their home. Yup that'll end up being me probably.

I honestly don't know what I can do. I know how to milk and butcher cows. Sure the butchering may help me a bit but if I can't get my hands on a knife in the beginning than I'm as good as dead. Besides I can't kill a person. Cows are one thing but a human...I could never do such a thing. Saying that I survive the bloodbath in the first few minutes of course.

It didn't help that I had to enter my name twenty-four times this year. It's me, my parents, and my two older brothers so we have a lot of mouths to feed. My twin older brothers are nineteen and no longer have to enter the games like I have to at a mere fifteen years old. Why couldn't it have been them instead? They always had a shot to win if one of them were chosen. No instead the little sister is chosen as the bait, a slab of meat more like it.

The boy sitting curled up in a chair with his knees hugged against his chest is no promising candidate either. Kevin Nittis another kid raised on a cattle ranch except he never really did much work his whole life because his mother babies him. Kevin is one of five children and the only boy. He has three older sisters and a younger sister who could all beat him up since he's such a weakling. Shaking in the wind on stage and even now. The stupid, little dupe probably didn't remember that our reaping was being filmed and shown to the others districts later. Then was the time to look strong and capable of putting up a good fighting not feeble and pathetic.

He's only twelve so he won't last long. He'll be one of the first to go in the bloodbath. I know it sounds horrible but maybe it'll be him instead of me that dies. Nah it'll probably be the both of us that die that day.

* * *

**A/N: **I'll show the reaping as a flashback in a later chapter as this is more of a prologue. I never wrote in first person before but that's how the books are so I'll just keep it like that. Below is a profile for our main character here. Has a few minor spoilers but nothing that will ruin the plot for you guys. Also I don't really know if she'll live or die. That's where I'm stuck at right now.

* * *

**Name: **Felicia Trotter

**Age: **15

**Gender: **Female

**District: **10

**Appearance: **Long chestnut hair that reaches her mid back, fair skin complexion with a few freckles scattered across her face, has light blue eyes that seem to reflect everything that's going on around her, height of 5'6" and weighs approximately 105 lbs (remember impoverished setting so she weighs less than the average for her height which should be somewhere between 125-140 lbs)

**Personality: **A born pessimist who can't see the world in anything but shades of gray. She's a Debbie Downer and can ruin almost any joyous occasion without much effort. She's very resentful of her older brothers who were never picked to participate and have luckily aged out.

**History:** She was born into a poor, cattle ranching family that does whatever they can to make ends meet. She and her brothers each took the maximum tessera each year until her brothers were no longer eligible for the Hunger Games. Felicia resents that she was born in a poor district and not one of the more well off ones such as District 1, 2, or 4, though she strongly dislikes the Careers. She also has a burning hatred for her grandmother who won the Hunger Games sixty years prior but does not give anything to her family and leaves them to 'rot', as Felicia put it, in District 10. When she was only seven she witnessed a male tribute commit suicide by jumping off the platform, before the countdown was over, and was blown up by the mines.

**Strengths:** Knows how to kill, fairly agile, very keen of her surroundings, is comfortable killing, used to extremes in climate

**Weaknesses: **Unwilling to kill humans, can't easily make alliances or friends, her attitude and coldness is unappealing to sponsors

**Weapon of Choice:** Knives

**Other weapons:** Sword or anything sharp that she can cut with which is preferably maneuverable

**Family:** Ciara Trotter (mother), Bruce Trotter (father), Evan Trotter (older brother), Dean Trotter (older brother), Elise Trotter (grandmother)

**Friends: **The cows on the ranch even though she knows they'll eventually be slaughtered for the Capitol.

**Special Skills: **For a girl her size she can lift some heavy objects after working on a cattle ranch since she was very young. She also wrestled with her older brothers so she has hand-to-hand combat down.

**Volunteer/Chosen:** Chosen

**Reaction to Reaping: **Very overwhelmed and scared, after a bit she was absolutely beside herself with anger

**Token:** A necklace that belonged to her grandmother, from her father's side, who participated in the 3rd Hunger Games and was crowned the victor. 10k White and Rose Gold Sirena Diamond Rose and Heart Pendant (the token is the fanfic image)


	2. Chapter 2

"Do...do you think we'll make it?" The young boy meekly asks me as District 10 is no longer in sight. I lean back in my chair as I stare at the food before us on the dazzling dining table. It makes me want to puke. The Capitol thinks that it can win us over my stuffing our starving and emaciated bodies before sending us off to kill each other.

"Only one can idiot and it won't be either of us." I coldly retort. Kevin slowly looks down as tears stream down his face. He's a goner in that arena no doubt about it. "The Careers will probably win again. When was the last time our district won? Fifteen, twenty years ago? Face it kid, we're as good as dead. Enjoy the time we have left in the Capitol."

He began to heavily sob. "But I don't wanna die!"

"Do you think I want to?" I snap as he jumps in his seat. "Why couldn't my brothers be chosen? Why is it always me? Dammit!"

"Try not to scare the poor child too much." Our middle-aged escort, Vervan Dobleys, mildly mentions as he daintily sips his wine. Oh how I feel like shoving that glass down his damn throat.

"Go to hell." I reply though he only rolls his eyes and shakes his head. His gelled back purple hair with green stripes reflects the light of the sun's rays and those of the lights in the dining car.

"Barbarians! I'm surrounded by barbarians each year." He mournfully complains as he massages his temple and downs the rest of his wine. "Not as bad as those savages from Districts 11 or 12. They were the worst I've ever had. Maybe next year I'll move up to District 9 or perhaps even 8."

I grab a roll and begin to pick at it. Vervan continues to rant but I drown him out as I turn my head and look out the window. The trees fly by as the sun is half way across the sky. It's well past noon. By tomorrow morning we'll be in the Capitol. In less than a week I'll be dead.

"If you don't shut it Dobleys, you'll find a knife in your jugular."

I knew that old, wicked voice from anywhere. I whip my head to the left to see District 10's mentor Elise Trotter, my good for nothing bitch of a grandmother. My father's mother who deserted her family to live a life of luxury while we rot in filth. The same woman who won the 3rd Hunger Games sixty years ago.

Elise sucks on her teeth as she looks me up and down. "I see the tramp has kept you looking somewhat decent."

"You mean my mother." I darkly mutter as I stand. For a woman of seventy-seven she looked like she was in her fifties. She was even a few inches taller than me. A few gray hairs decorated her chestnut hair, the same color as my hair. I saw a picture of her my age and unfortunately we look almost identical in terms of hair and eye color. I've been told countless times that I'm a mix of her and my mother.

"At least you're not a coward like Bruce." She frowned as she spoke. "You have _some_ fight."

"My father is twice the person you'll ever be. Besides," I began. "The only coward I see is the one in front of me. The coward that abandoned her family." She looks at me reproachfully with her light blue eyes but I'm not backing out of this fight.

"You're too young to know about our family. Regrettably you'll die before you learn about them." She now stands inches in front of me as I intensify my glare. She bends down a bit so that her face is in mine. "You're never getting a sponsor with that attitude. When you want supplies you have to get people to like you or else you'll have to steal and risk your life even more."

I hear Kevin sniffle as my grandmother quickly walks over to him and smacks him across the face, leaving a red imprint on his left cheek. At first I'm shocked. In fact I'm speechless. How could she do that to this poor, terrified kid? He never lived his life to the fullest and he's being sent off to die. Sure his moaning earlier was annoying but not warrant enough to hit him.

I don't know why I did this but I ran to him and hugged him close. Since when did I care if this child was harmed? I might be his murderer a week from now. Really I think it's because I believe I might...no I know I'll die too. I know what he is feeling. We're both terrified though I've been more angry than terrified for the last few hours, especially in the past few minutes.

"That's how you win sponsors. Show them you have some type of emotion in you except anger and hatred." She quietly states as she watches Kevin sob in my arms, his head buried in my shoulder and hair. "Remember this when you're in that arena. If you can't take it, you won't make it. I won because I was able to steal supplies because the sponsors didn't like me. You take their supplies and they'll have nothing. Go for the food before the weapons. Let them starve and weaken before you try to fight them."

All I wanted to know was where the hell were our other two mentors?


End file.
